


Nightmares

by iwasgoingtohellanyways (HatsuneDio)



Series: Ethan and Argus [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Fatal Vore, Gore, Hard vore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Macro/Micro, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, dream - Freeform, g/t vore, nonsexual vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsuneDio/pseuds/iwasgoingtohellanyways
Summary: If Ethan isn’t bothered by it, why should Argus be?
Relationships: Ethan Sharp & Argus, Ethan Sharp/Argus, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Ethan and Argus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958434
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Bad Dreams

The small human trapped in his maw doesn't fight back when Argus begins to bite down over his unprotected stomach. He doesn't scream. He doesn't tell him to stop. He doesn't even whimper as razor sharp teeth easily cut through skin. 

Warm, heady blood pools inside Argus mouth as he bites down. He hasn't tasted it in so, so long. Too long. The human- _Ethan_ , Argus knows his name is Ethan- doesn't flinch as a tongue longer than his entire body pokes and prods at his mangled mess of a torso, just lightly pets it. Something screeches in his mind that this is wrong, that he shouldn't be doing this, but he ignores it to instead let Ethan fall forward out of his mouth.

When he presses his closed mouth against the bloodied torso the only response he gets is Ethan softly running his hands along Argus' face. Whispering that Argus is so good, and that he's so, so proud of him. It soothes the doubts in Argus' mind, if Ethan isn't bothered by it, why should he be? 

Not in the mood to fake being human, Argus let's several more rows of sharpened teeth slide in behind his first set. He opens his mouth to let his tongue snake forward and out of his mouth, curling around Ethan. The blood lazily oozing out of the wounds on Ethan's chest has begun to slightly cool, but the taste, thankfully, hasn't been affected. 

When Argus has Ethan's legs inside his mouth he bites down. Hard. Bones crunch and snap as more blood fills his mouth. Once again Ethan doesn't stop him, just continues whispering sweet nothings as he begins to press soft kisses into Argus' cheeks. Argus purrs around trapped legs. 

With a tilt of his head Argus sends Ethan completely into his mouth, feeling his teeth rake across Ethan's back. A satisfied smile carves itself into Argus' face as he feels Ethan start to sag against his teeth. Gravity causing his bottom rows to start to cut into his prey's back. 

Faintly, Argus hears Ethan's continuous mumblings, slightly strained from the pain he's undoubtedly feeling, but still continuing on even as Argus starts to snap his maw closed. More bones creak and start to crack as his mouth closes further and further. Argus snaps his mouth shut entirely. 

Ethan goes completely limp.

When Argus let's the mangled body slide out onto his palm it's just a mess of blood and bones. There's no sign of his friend in the gore. Argus doesn't feel disgusted looking at, something tells him he's supposed to. 

He pulls Ethan back into his mouth. Sucking on him for a moment before swallowing him down without further thought. 

Ethan is dead.

Argus wakes with a strangled scream. 


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argus gets reassured that everything is okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy the still pretty angsty but hopefully still sweet second half of nightmares! it ended up being way, way longer than i thought it would, but that’s just how it goes sometimes lmao!!

Small hands immediately start clambering up Argus' body, forcing him to stay still so as to not accidentally knock their owner off. Argus stays as still as he can as he watches Ethan's perpetually gravity defying hair peek up over his chest, his eyes following soon after. For a moment he considers morphing where Ethan's climbing into a shape that would be more easily climbed, but stops himself from doing so with the knowledge of Ethan's determination to do whatever he can independently. 

Argus lies still as Ethan finishes his climb and moves to settle over where his heart would be beating frantically against his ribs if he had one. A small, shaky clicking purr escapes his mouth when Ethan starts to stroke the "ground" beneath him. With shaking hands Argus cups them around Ethan's body to try to shield the human from the cold, internally cringing when he sees Ethan sit so close to razor sharp claws. 

"Are you okay?" Argus whispers into the space between them, "I'm really sorry if I scared you…"

Ethan stares at him like he's grown another head, Argus is fairly certain he hasn't.

"Let me get this straight. _You_ , who just woke up screaming, are asking _me_ if I'm okay?" Ethan sighs, "Man, you gotta get your priorities straight."

Argus watches as Ethan flops against his curled claws. It takes him everything to stop himself from pulling them away from his friend. Ethan nuzzles into the hands surrounding him, causing them to twitch, but the small human pays the movement no mind. 

He looks ridiculously comfortable and calm, feelings that Argus has a hard time imagining being possible considering where he is. Ethan is way, way too trusting. It's going to get him hurt one day. It's going to get him killed one day. It might end up making _Argus_ hurt him one day. It-

"Argus?" small hands guide his face to meet Ethan's wide, panicked eyes. When'd he get so close? "Dude? Are you okay? What happened? Why'd you scream? Argus?" 

"I- Ethan...I," Argus chokes out between the genuine fear flooding his system, "Please stop…You… you have to go. It's not safe. _I'm_ not safe, Ethan, _please_." 

Argus can't cry. His species isn't capable of it. He wishes he could. 

"Not safe? Argus, what are you talking about?" Ethan asks, unmoving, "I'm not going anywhere, dude, something's obviously wrong."

Argus keens, his form warping and falling apart with each stab of fear. 

"Something _is_ wrong, Ethan, and you have to go before I hurt you," Argus sobs. 

"God, shut up, Argus," Ethan scoffs before his eyes soften, "I thought we were over this. You're not going to hurt me, and I'm not leaving. I trust you." 

"That's the problem, Ethan" Argus grits out between pulling his form back together, "You _shouldn't_ trust me. You-"

"Argus, I don't know what you saw while you were asleep, but I can promise you that it wasn't real. It wasn't you," Ethan interrupts, "Our dreams don't define us, man."

Argus doesn't respond to that, part of him wants to blame the difficulty of keeping a functioning mouth where one goes, but he knows that isn't the case. He _knows_ Ethan doesn't care if he can't keep his forms looking right during intense emotions. Ethan's far, far too understanding with him. Argus doesn't deserve it.

A small, strangled whimper escapes Argus’ mouth as Ethan pets at him. For split seconds after each stroke the “skin” in the area deepens and darkens into the blue-black that makes up Argus’ body whenever he’s not in a form that requires specific coloring. It’s soothing, not as soothing as it usually is, but still soothing nonetheless. 

Still petting at him Ethan asks, “Would you tell me about it? You don’t have to, but I want to help…” 

“I ate you”

Ethan laughs, “You’ve eaten me before, Argus, like a lot. It’s nothing to panic about.”

“No,” Argus grimaces, “no, not how you’re thinking. Not even how I ate most of the people...back then. This was way, way worse”

“Oh...well that’s okay, dude. It was just a dream,” Ethan responds, “It’s not like you’ve actually ever hurt me.”

“Ethan, it didn’t even gross me out during it,” he shudders, “I chewed you up like you were a piece of meat. I _enjoyed_ it, Ethan. You didn’t even put up a fight, you just let me tear into you. You kept telling me how good I was and that you were so proud of me. Even as I was killing you, you never told me to stop…” Argus trails off, his voice getting quieter and quieter.

“Oh, Argus…” Ethan whispers. 

And then to Argus’ surprise, Ethan rushes to press himself against Argus’ face. Against his will several small tendrils peel away from the rest of his body to curl around his friend. With a shuddering breath Argus lets his human form drop, still opting for a more humanoid form, but one that requires less thought to keep looking right. 

Small hands rub at his cheeks. They’re ridiculously calming considering how little pressure they’re actually able to exert. The same clicking purr rumbles in Argus’ chest.

“If you’re worried that I won’t ever stop you, I promise that’s not the case,” Ethan promises, “I trust you completely, so I need you to trust that I’ll let you know if something’s wrong.” 

Argus lets out a low, rumbling hum in response. He's not in the mood to shift again, and he's comfortable where he is. Ethan shifts around from his place on his cheek, the small tendrils that are wrapped around him somewhat limiting his movements. 

There’s a small pressure being pressed against Argus' cheekbone. And although he's practically blind on his right side by nature of not manifesting eyes on that side of his face, he’s fairly certain he can feel Ethan pressing a closed lip smile into his cheek. A soft, warm flutter fills Argus’ chest, chasing away the cold, suffocating force that had filled it only moments earlier. 

"Hey, let's go back to sleep, okay?" Ethan whispers, letting himself flop even heavier against Argus. 

With a purr Argus lets his eyes flutter close. Carefully shifting into a position that won’t leave his tiny companion so exposed, Argus lets himself sag heavily against the forest floor beneath him. He feels better. The remaining tight feeling in his chest unfurling as he focuses on Ethan’s small weight leaning against him. 

Ethan makes him feel so, so safe. The irony of it being the person who can easily fit into the palm of his hand being such a comforting, safe presence isn’t lost on Argus. He wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s in that moment that Argus realizes, not for the first time, that he will do anything for Ethan. Will do anything and everything in his power to keep Ethan, to keep his heart, safe. 

When Argus finally drifts back off to sleep he doesn’t dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaannnnnnddd that’s that! i hope it was an enjoyable (or at the very least, not a painful) read! i’ll try to make some fluff that doesn’t involve hurting argus and ethan in some way or another soon!


End file.
